


do what you want to my body

by 143 (1432)



Series: subyeol [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Non-exclusive relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol just wants to make Jongin less serious, wants to make him smile and laugh, but, maybe, he did push it too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do what you want to my body

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: As always, thanks to my friends and my beta who have been putting up with whining over story after story, you’re the best mwah!
> 
> Cross-posted from livejournal.

Chanyeol reaches forward again and he pinches Jongin’s side, grinning, waiting for him to turn around and smile at him, laugh. However, he does not. Jongin stumbles, arching to the side, and he sighs as he crosses the room to restart the track.

“You asked to stay later and practice with me, but if you’re only going to bother me, leave.” Jongin rubs just under his ribs where he’d been pinched. Chanyeol frowns, but nods and walks off to the side, watching Jongin dance out of the corner of his eye. 

 

 

Later, Chanyeol avoids Jongin. He sticks himself close to Baekhyun on the couch and he preens under the attention when Baekhyun reaches up and pets his hair. He likes it most when Baekhyun babies him.

Jongin walks to Baekhyun’s side and he leans down to talk in his ear. And, although Chanyeol knows what he’s whispering, he stays still until Baekhyun looks over; his expression has hardened slightly. He retracts his fingers from Chanyeol’s hair.

“Chanyeol, go with Jongin.” 

Jongin’s angry, Chanyeol is sure. “Do I have to?”

"Yes, Chanyeol. Go with Jongin.”

He needs no guiding or comfort, he knows he will be punished—expects to be—for having interrupted Jongin so many times, but Jongin’s hand on the small of his back is welcomed. Junmyeon passes as they walk down the hall and he frowns at Chanyeol disappointedly. Chanyeol dips his head and looks at his feet.

The look Jongin gives Chanyeol inside his room is dark and it sends thrills down Chanyeol’s spine. He doesn’t say anything to Chanyeol though; Jongin is always more action than talk and sometimes it’s better that way. Jongin grabs him roughly by the hair and pulls him down for a kiss, biting down on Chanyeol’s bottom lip until he whines.

Cool hands slip up under Chanyeol’s shirt and he arches away from them, shivering, but they take his sides and reel him in again. Jongin slides one hand up and circles his thumb around Chanyeol’s nipple, teases it until it peaks and then he pinches it, hard; hard enough to make Chanyeol yelp.

He pinches the other and Chanyeol repeats the reaction, his knees buckling already.

"I’m going to punish you. I am going to spank you as many time as I see fit and, if you’re bad afterwards, I might go on. You are not to be pleasured until I allow it. Do you know why I’m doing this?” Jongin presses his full lips to the visible rise of Chanyeol’s collarbone. He bites there too. And Chanyeol nods vigorously, barely holding back a building moan. “Good.”

Chanyeol’s shirt is lifted up farther, pushed up to the hollow of his throat and he helps Jongin get it up over his head. Jongin discards it to the floor, puts his concentration into tearing Chanyeol down. Dipping his head, he fits his lips over a pert nipple and he bites down just enough for Chanyeol to feel it.

The elder whines, “Jongin.”

Suddenly, Jongin stops and he straightens up, eyes narrowed slightly. He points to Chanyeol’s pants and then to the floor and Chanyeol immediately begins fumbling with the button and fly, struggling to get them down his long legs fast enough. 

He clambers onto the bed and waits for Jongin to come over, to give him an order. And, once he does, Chanyeol doesn’t protest, rolls onto his belly and waits. Chanyeol’s mouth goes dry as Jongin climbs onto the bed and rubs his hands up the backs of Chanyeol’s thighs. 

"What’s your word?” 

With minimal thought, Chanyeol looks over his shoulder and replies, “Butterfly.”

Jongin gives his cheeks a gentle squeeze and then he raises a hand and brings it down. It is not hard. Not really. Not enough to have Chanyeol crying out, but his breath catches in his throat because it’s only the beginning. Behind him, he can hear Jongin chuckle and he brings his hand down harder. 

A tremor runs through Chanyeol and he lets out a mangled moan. His fingers curl in the sheet.

By the tenth slap, Chanyeol’s skin is flushed a new shade of red and stings, but he moans with each, reveling in the slow build of strength. The next hit is hard enough to tint Chanyeol’s skin a brighter red, the following bringing even more color to his skin.

"Tell me why you’re being punished,” Jongin demands, gripping and pressing his nails into the irritated flesh of Chanyeol’s ass. They scrape down some and leave lines of fire in their wake.

Chanyeol tries to pull himself together, but it’s impossible when Jongin grows impatient and spanks him twice more in rapid succession. He chokes on a groan and writhes. “You’re punishing me because I interrupted you and wasted your time.” Another hit has tears stinging his eyes. “A- And I did it more than once, I ignored your warning.”

Pleased with the confession, Jongin smiles and chuckles. “Good. What do you say now, Channie?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

Jongin praises him again, but he doesn’t call him a good boy; maybe he will later, when Chanyeol has proven that he can be a good boy, but he doesn’t deserve praise that rich yet. But Jongin gives a little more and he soothes his hands over Chanyeol’s skin, listens to Chanyeol hiss softly.

Chanyeol grinds down into the mattress, greedy for touch, and he gasps out in pleasure, but he’s not allowed to do that. He cries out as Jongin’s palm comes down on his ass again, but he pushes back against Jongin’s hand, back bowed inwards.

Under his breath, Jongin mumbles something about him being such a fucking masochist and it has Chanyeol’s cheeks turning red. He hides his face against the sheets, hides the red of his cheeks from Jongin.

A hand slides softly up Chanyeol’s back, rubs in soothing circles around his shoulder blades. It’s a false comfort though and he knows there will be something else coming.

Dull nails press into his skin and pull down, raise lines that burn and have him sucking in air through his teeth. It hurts good.

"Please.”

Chanyeol knows that he’s said the right thing when Jongin lifts his hands off Chanyeol’s back and they don’t come back down on his ass. The bed dips and Chanyeol glances over his shoulder and sees Jongin leaning to rifle through the bedside table.

Jongin always likes him slick and wet, likes the sound his wet palm makes on Chanyeol’s ass and thighs. Cold lube dribbles down his crack and he takes in a deep breath just before Jongin begins spreading it with the tips of his fingers. He pushes his middle finger in to the knuckle and hardly hesitates before adding his forefinger beside it; he spreads them. Chanyeol chokes. Jongin knows how to make Chanyeol tick.

They curl down and Chanyeol jerks, groaning into the sheets that he’s nearly ripped out of place. Jongin laughs and then he’s retreating, getting up off the bed and Chanyeol looks over to watch him shuck his clothing off.

He keeps his belt in his hands, doubles it over and then pulls it tight to make it snap. Chanyeol closes his eyes tightly, expects to get a few smacks with it (though Jongin is considerably more gentle with anything other than his hand). The leather is cold against his skin and he shivers. But Jongin doesn’t strike him with it. Metal clanking, it falls to the floor.

Climbing back on the bed, Jongin positions himself over Chanyeol and he spreads Chanyeol’s legs, then his asscheeks with one hand, guides the tip of his cock to Chanyeol’s hole with the other.

Chanyeol groans, loud and mangled, as Jongin thrusts in, only the tip at first until he leans forward and braces himself with a hand above Chanyeol’s shoulder. He exhales heavily.

“Full, full, so full,” he mumbles into the sheets. The first thrust is hard and Chanyeol is thankful that Jongin prefers him lying on his stomach. A hand presses firmly to the small of Chanyeol’s back and he arches under it, bracing himself for the impending thrusts.

Jongin is fast, all about foreplay and build-up, so Chanyeol expects nothing more than he gets; the flared tip is all that keeps Chanyeol held open and then all at once he’s filled again. Chanyeol is soon breathless, gasping between thrusts before it’s forced out of him in drawn out moans. He feels blissfully numb.

With a wet hand, Jongin slaps his thigh lightly and he squeezes there. And suddenly Chanyeol can hear him chuckling and he feels Jongin’s teeth nip the shell of his ear, the soft junction between his shoulder and neck, and finally his shoulder. Chanyeol cries out and he wraps his fingers around Jongin’s wrist. It will mark and that’s probably why he did it.

He likes watching Chanyeol squirm when someone finally notices the marks, asks who gave them to him and when.

“Fuck, Chanyeol,” Jongin grits out, pressing on the small of Chanyeol’s back as he fucks into him harder. Chanyeol tries to be as still as possible, knows Jongin is put off when he squirms.

Chanyeol whines as Jongin becomes more erratic, pushes into him in just the right way that makes him want to squirm. So much, but not quite enough. And his whining only becomes louder as Jongin shudders, comes, groans in Chanyeol’s ear gruffly.

He feels thoroughly used and wound up.

Jongin sits back on his heels and Chanyeol pushes himself up, glancing warily over his shoulder.

“Do you think you deserve to come?” Still panting, Jongin wraps his hand tight around Chanyeol’s cock, squeezes. For a second, Chanyeol thinks he might come right then and there, but he bites his lip. “Answer me, Chanyeol.”

He shakes his head, because, no, he was bad, Jongin should leave him wound up like this; his cock flushed and throbbing. But he won’t do that, it’s Kyungsoo and Jongdae who are like that. Jongin relents and thumbs gently over the slit of Chanyeol’s cock, the sensitive spot beneath the tip, until he comes, hands fisting the dirtied sheets.

“Thank you, thank you,” Chanyeol pants, body still tight and tingling. Jongin shushes him, presses two fingers to his lips.

“Just be good next time.”


End file.
